darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
616
Julia and Willie lock Barnabas in a cell in the basement to keep him from going to Angelique. Synopsis : The western skies, streaked with red from the reflected sun. It has already set on Collinwood and even the fast gathering dusk cannot hide the blood-colored stains that announce the coming of night. A night not dark enough to conceal a new found terror, or prevent the rebirth of an old despair. Julia and Willie wonder who the vampire is. In the meantime, to keep Barnabas safe, they put him in the cell in the basement. Julia locks Willie in with Barnabas to take care of him. They have forgotten about the secret door. He tells them he wants no help and to go away and leave him alone. He accuses Julia and Willie of trying to torture him. Julia wants to know who the vampire is. Nicholas visits Maggie, who is worried about Joe. She informs Nicholas that Joe is not dead. Maggie says Joe's claims are not reasonable. Maggie says she does not believe Joe, but Joe is convinced that Barnabas was trying to kill him, so he was going to kill Barnabas first. Maggie wants to see Barnabas, so after some resistance Nicholas gives in and takes her to the Old House. Barnabas begs Willie to let him go free. He asks Willie for food, but Willie tells Barnabas that he cannot get out either because the door is locked. He hits Willie over the head with a bottle that's serving as a candle holder, and he escapes through the secret door. Julia finds Willie knocked out. Memorable quotes : Nicholas: (to Maggie) I'm yours to command. ---- : Nicholas: (about Joe, to Maggie) Poor fellow. ---- : Barnabas: (to Willie) As your master I cannot command you now. I beg you to let me go free. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * John Karlen as Willie Loomis Background information and notes Production * The Collinsport Afghan appears on the couch at the Evans cottage. * John Karlen returns to the cast after an absence of 16 episodes. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Resisting Angelique, (reprised from previous episode) / A way out of this room/Regret over knocking Willie out * TIMELINE: Nicholas refers to it being "weeks" since Joe's behavior changed, (Angelique first bit Joe in 560). Bloopers and continuity errors * The secret passage in the Old House cellar is seen in a wide shot and in full light, leading some viewers to think it's different from when Maggie used it in 260. It absolutely is no different. This was the same chamber used to store the jewel box as seen in 494. * One of the lights in the Evans cottage blinks. * Julia calls for Willie like she knows he's been there all along. Was he there in the next room all the time Joe was choking Barnabas and Mrs. Johnson was screaming at the top of her lungs? What was he doing, during all that noise, that he didn't come out to investigate? (Granted, she does call out for him and follows this with "Are you here?" which indicates he may have been off on one of his usual trips to town at the time the attack happened and while the sheriff was visiting.) * During the credits, on the left side, a person's shadow is seen and then it moves away. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 616 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 616 - The Great 1968 Wrap-Up Gallery ( }}) 616e.jpg|Barnabas Confined 616p.jpg|Secret Escape 616q.jpg|Willie Unconscious Category:Dark Shadows episodes